Suffolk, Virginia
Suffolk is an independent city in Virginia. The population of the city is 84,585. It is the largest city in Virginia by boundary land area as well as the 14th largest in the country. The present day boundaries were formed in 1974 after consolidating with Nansemond County and the towns of Holland and Whaleyville. Major roads Interstate 664 US Route 13 US Route 13 Business US Route 17 US Route 58 US Route 58 Business US Route 258 US Route 460 US Route 460 Business Virginia State Route 10 Virginia State Route 32 Virginia State Route 125 Virginia State Route 189 Virginia State Route 272 Virginia State Route 337 Virginia State Route 627 Geography Adjacent counties City of Chesapeake (east) Isle of Wight County (north) City of Portsmouth (northeast) City of Hampton and City of Newport News (northeast via Monitor-Merrimac Memorial Bridge-Tunnel) Gates County, North Carolina (south) Camden County, North Carolina (southeast) Southampton County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 50.16% White (42,427) 43.47% Black or African American (36,769) 6.37% Other (5,389) 9.7% (8,204) of Suffolk residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Suffolk has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 63 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 3.57 murders a year. Pokemon Climate Fun facts * Peanuts grown in the surrounding areas became a major industry for Suffolk. Notably, Planters' Peanuts was established in Suffolk beginning in 1912. Suffolk was the 'birthplace' of Mr. Peanut, the mascot of Planters' Peanuts. For many years, the call-letters of local AM radio station WLPM stood for World's Largest Peanut Market. * The city's median income jumped up quite a bit during the 2000s due to the influx of government-related high-tech jobs in the city's northern corridor and wealthy residents, causing it to be a close second to its neighbor Chesapeake in South Hampton Roads. * Guitarist Charlie Byrd was born in Suffolk. * Nansemond-Suffolk Academy and a satellite campus of Hampton Roads Battle Academy are located in Suffolk. * Politically, Suffolk has become solidly Democrat in recent years. * Suffolk has a decent amount of amenities to offer as a whole. It has dollar stores, electric showers, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, some sports complexes, plenty of public battle fields, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, Suffolk Executive Airport, Belk, Lowe's Home Improvement, Solstice Apparel, Walmart, Nintendo World, some fast food and chain restaurants, a bit of hotels/motels, a few shopping centers, Kroger, Kohl's, Food Lion, Sleepy Hole Golf Course, Riverfront Golf Club, Suffolk Golf Course, Nansemond River Golf Club, some auto parts places and car dealerships, Aldi, Regal Harbour View Grande, The Plaid Turnip, Amicis, Feather-N-Fin Chicken & Seafood, Harper's Table, Baron's Pub, Sapporo Japanese Steak House, Sal's Pizzeria & Italian Ristorante, Zero's Subs, Cazadores, Lil' Yeti Snoballs, Mason's Grill & Smokehouse, Rodman's Bar-B-Que, Ninja Japanese Steakhouse & Sushi Bar, MOD Pizza, River Stone Chophouse, and a few other things. Category:Virginia Independent Cities